Between one and five in the morning
by mon.cheri.mer
Summary: Canon based. Mello going away promised Matt they will eventually be back together. But in time they grow apart. Or that is what Mello thinks. M for lauange, violent sexual content, beating, and all this harsh mafia stuff.


**Between one and five in the morning.**

''Matt, I never had better friend than you...'' This was daring statement. In this place there was actually no place for growing attached if you wanted to achieve something. If you were lost in race after the title you hadn't the time to do so. You had to study, to give it your best to become the best. This was a rat race, were everybody was your enemy, without any exceptions. However, this was Mello talking. For Mello there was no right rule that was established by somebody else. If some were convenient for him, he silently agreed. However never voiced agreement. That was just how he was.

''Actually Mells, you had no other friend than me.'' Matt smiled wickedly looking at blonde fifteen years old boy lying beside him on redhead's bed. Those were their last minutes together before parting for years and even though this thought filled them with mourning thoughts they also knew it had to be done this way.

Mello smiled curling into a ball by his side.

''I had. You know, those kids I was playing with can also be called friends.''

''You call those kinds of people your friends?'' Matt raised his eyebrows looking down on Mello, who just smiled lazily. For now he was in peace, grabbing onto last seconds filled with this feeling in coming time.

''Yeah. Just like people from your class you call classmates, people from work colleagues, than people who you are spending some of your time with you call friends. There is actually no specified word for those who are really important to you.''

''So are you telling me Mello I am just a person who you spend your time with?'' blonde kid chuckles quietly looking at slightly irritated redhead. His almost fairly orange hair fell on his eyes when he shook his head.

''You didn't let me finish, did you? I told you already you are my best friend, Matt. But what is more, you are also my soul-mate The only person, who will ever understand me this well in this world. You are the piece of me.''

''This sounds like some cheap talk you say to some chick who is in love with you..'' Mello smiled brightly when Matt looked at him embarrassed Even though his words seemed to brush this all thing off, Mello exactly knew how much this confirmation of friendship meant to him.

''You are more than any chick could ever be to me Matt. You are my other half, my dearest friend, my soul-mate, my partner-in-crime. Nobody will have this much of me as you already have. And in time, the part that is in your hands will only grow.'' Matt smacked his head to prevent Mello from telling more embarrassing things. He coughed but eventually entwined their fingers, taking such bold action cause this was probably last time of their physical contact in some time. They weren't talking much for next ten minutes, only one of them sitting, leaning on the wall, ant the other one sprawled on letter's laps, both staring at the ceiling.

"Do you have to go?''

''I wonder..''

''Stay.''

''I cannot.'' There was once again silence on both parts. Even tickling of old clock didn't interrupt this as Mello smashed it on floor the day before. So now they just sunk in nothingness, feeling each other, even not hearing steady breaths leaving burdened chests. It was as if time stopped for now letting them have their own lazy goodbye. Maybe final goodbye, if things went bad way. Because, who knows, maybe after some time they will gradually grow apart, not wanting anybody knowing their souls and secrets anymore. Maybe they will become cold and stoic, hiding their weaknesses deep under masks of indifference Who knows..

''You should give your all to be the best of the bests.'' Mello suggested suddenly, still not changing their positions. Only his eyes darted to Matt's, who raised eyebrows in unverbal question. ''You know, now that I will be gone you will be second here. Kick albino's ass in my place and than become greatest hacker in world.''

"Mello.. What the hell are you talking about? All Wammy's is about justice and making us good L's successors and you want me to be _hacker_?'' Sense of justice was awaken in them step by step from the first day they passed the gates of Wammy's House. Even if they were only five years old they had to be aware of truth and lie, good and bad. And they had to be able to chose. Always good. Always right.  
>And then one day Mello stepped in and ruled this little world as he liked it. Ruled without mercy, showing that right can be achieved sometimes by using a little evil. Only a little and only sometimes.. But still. And Matt, as well as other kids, were firstly horrified by the thought and then enchanted. But not ever this strong-willed and brave to follow his steps. And then Matt came on the stage. And there they were, two M's.<p>

''You better stop with this shit right this instant. You are acting as if I don't know about all illegal actions you made from the time you turned thirteen.'' Matt's cheek's become stained in fair pink colour and blonde kid smiled in triumph over his friend. He chuckled and reached up to pinch gamer's cheek. '' And I don't want you to act illegal. I just want you to be the best.. _IT expert_.. in the whole world.''

''And you think I can do it?''

''Ohh.. you really are a fuckard.. I _know _you can do it. After all you are Matt, aren't you?'' Matt nodded hesitant only a little, knowing this lack of self confidence will make Mello angry and lead to him beating redhead to 'try and put needed informations into this dumb head'.

''But, tell me.. Why should I even care, now that you are going away from me? I know I should care about turning legal age and getting work or something to make a living but.. why should I care to be the best?''

''Because this way it will be easier for me to get to you, don't you think?'' Mello rolled his eyes as if this was _so obvious._ Matt's eyes widened about a friction at those words and then he laughed aloud.

''So we will eventually be back to being best friends?''

''Yo, asshole! You thought I will let you leave me after I allowed myself to make myself your friend and vice versa? Fuckin' great I mean this little to you.'' Matt laughed even harder hearing pure irritation and displeasure in blonde's voice. Well, he was right. After all they were to be best friends, no matter time, circumstances and consequences

* * *

><p>The room was perfectly lighted, just as he wanted Those retards actually didn't care about his comfort, however knew if he grew irritated with something, and this something was due to their slacking off or negligence of job duties, he will actually shoot them. Or make even worse things. And everybody here, being completely normal in this are didn't want to get hurt. Nobody wants to die after all. This is why his apartment was perfectly arranged, with his work place perfectly lightened and with bed in the darkest corner.<br>He sighted heavily looking at the clock. It was three forty-five am and he was tired ass hell. However there was no time to go to sleep, he had to work. After all, even three years later it was still race. There were seconds when he anymore didn't knew what this race was about and he blessed this seconds of ignorance, but always knowledge came making him ashamed of this weakness, of this tired mind and helpless seeking for somebody to understand. Sometimes he was staring aimlessly at the screen with opened new blank message addressed to Matt. They still kept in touch, however this was no more such strong bond they used to have. Of course he still wanted to share with him his insecurities, his plans, his feelings. But he couldn't. He knew three years was a long time and there was no use to hope for a reunion. Even if they were best friends, now was now. It wasn't 'back then'. So he had to put up with this. With dealing with problems without discussing them with Matt. With being without friend, the person who understood him no matter what. Well, even if they were to meet again there was **big** chance they won't understand each other the way they used to. He changed.. He was no more open and cheerful blonde, dark clad boy. Now he was a man. Leather clad, maybe a little bitter man. With real, adult problems. And Matt surely also changed..

He snapped out of his thoughts when knocking noise echoed through his mind. He looked up at the doors at replied after a few seconds.

''What is this now?'' Door cracked open and on of his underlings, Gerd if he remembered correctly- and there was actually no way he didn't- stood at the entrance, biting on his lower lip as if waiting for his fury. He just tapped fingers on desk and looked over the papers he was originally checking.

''Well.. Boss told me to inform you he maybe found the guy you were insisting on getting. He said you will know what is he talking about.'' He glanced at nervous man. He chuckled to himself at reaction he brought out of people. And to think he actually never killed anybody right before their eyes..

''I get it. Was the test held already?'' Gerd's eyes widened when he tried to search through his memory what Rod actually told him. Mello rolled his eyes irritated and stood up. ''Forget it, you are totally useless.'' He spat out while passing him. Was it possible he finally found man who could bear the responsibility of breaking in world's greatest data bases and those things? He bitten his lower lip out of euphoria. If they did.. He could make another step. And maybe it would be the step before Near. Maybe thanks to this he would be able to win. To speed up even more. To be better. The best. He stepped through many dark corridors to eventually end up in one of rooms where everybody gathered. The moment he stepped in, one of the new girl who didn't have the chance to be with him yet clanged to him. Others purely feared him and didn't want to have to deal with him. He sighted but let girl bring her arms around his waist.

''Rod.'' He called out loudly, making everybody's eyes rest on him. No big deal, after all he was the second in importance here. Anybody had a problem with him? He could deal with this right this instant.

''Yo, Mello. I wanted to tell ya we actually found some guy. In comparison to previous two he is quite something''

''I don't want some retard that is better than those who were here before him. They were nothing more than some scums, nothing more. I need real, preferable the best hacker out here. And I want him now.'' He used bored monotone and Rod laughed at this. Mello shoved girl away, getting impatient with waiting and mad with her hands searching his body. He definitely wasn't in mood for this.

''I held the test.''

''Without me?'' He hissed, squinted his eyes trying to calm down and get a hold of his madness.

''Yea, the first part. Now, now, calm down. I was actually a nice boss and waited for you to get to the part two.'' Mello breathed out and eventually shrugged. Better this than nothing. And he really didn't expect fireworks. Maybe he did well on the first part but the second.. This was pretty hard. Back at Wammy's he and Matt hacked in.. Okay, it was Matt who hacked in and Mello was only watching but for fuck's sake, why care about such old details? But back to the topic. Along with him Matt hacked into L's computer and stole encryption algorithm. Then he boosted it his way and showed effect to Mello. He explained how everything worked. It took them some time because L was using the best algorithm in world. The most complicated, the most effective. But Matt was his successor after all. And maybe he was third in studies but there was no better computer maniac. He was the first one in this field. That is why Mello used this knowing only a real master will solve this and get the encrypted message.  
>He chuckled. That was no fun at all... With those jerks calling themselves a hackers he was forced to loose time. Precious time.<p>

"Everything is ready. The only thing left to do is to go into examination room and watch that mother fucker trying his hardest and being an idiot.'' Rod laughed loud, really loud and stood up. Some guys copied the action, but the rest remained on their positions. Not everybody was allowed into the part of hideout they were about to enter. Mello shrugged once again and stepped out of room and followed first to the place they were heading to.

''Let's not get to worked up. I do not expect to find anybody meeting my expectations..''

''Optimistic like always Mello.'' He smirked. Not that he wasn't optimistic. It was just he was a genius and if he couldn't cooperate with other one, he was at least disappointed. He kicked the door open and without glancing on Venice mirror went to the computer registering sitting in next to this one room hacker's activity. He put on headphones and crossed legs in ankles.

''Get him going."" He requested and stared at the screen as if he tried to burn there a hole. Rod chuckled. This was the very first and probably the last time he will ever let any kid boss around like Mello did but for the time being it was entertaining; his determination and will. He nodded on his man to go to the hacker and made him work. Then he himself sat down beside Mello. He wasn't interested in computers because truthfully he didn't understand the thing about the things that were displayed before his eyes so he just sat behind blonde beast and observed surroundings.

Mello hated that. Hated with whole is heart. You can never be sure what person will do right behind your back. What if he will have sudden maniac moment and will shoot him right through the head or heart? Or if he will strangle him? Okay, those were stupid propositions, but his body stiffened even though he told it not to. It was just natural reaction which made him sick.

He sighted unintentionally and switched on the microphone using voice stimulator he created. It was the total opposite of L's synthetic voice. In his opinion nobody other than L was allowed to use this specified one. Even Mello, the only one right successor After all he didn't want to be L. He wanted his position as he admired him, but wanted to be remembered as Mello, not other person. He was working under his own name. To let the world knew that even if L and he were to die, there will be others to take their chairs and justice will prevail.

''Okay, you can get going. You have exactly half an hour to break through first protection. If you can't do that I will assume you as useless and that will be it.'' He then instantly switched it off and stretched his arms. On the first firewall was virus which not omitted infected the whole device. Two previous hackers who did accomplish part one spent their time in part two trying to get a hold of device. And most likely this was going to happen once again. He leaned on chair's back glancing uninterested at screen.

''I think I should find some other way to get my hands on files we need. I wanted to do it in silent way but seeing all those losers I will have to use force. Unfortunately.'' He murmured glancing over his shoulder at Rod who shrugged in answer and looked through the mirror on boy working with the system. Mello wasn't this generous. Nobody who couldn't solve this wasn't worth his glance. He yawned but stopped midway. The next second he was gripping tightly the edge of the desk, his face few inches from the screen.

''This is.. impossible.. IMPOSSIBLE!'' He shouted angrily looking at the speed the files were transferred to other laptop. His head was spinning. Yes, he was looking for the person who would solve this but on the other hand.. This was algorithm he and Matt could only solve. He didn't want anybody else knowing their secret, reading this message..  
>''Fuck.'' He spat, finally looking through the mirror. Asshole was sitting with his back to him. Completely <em>dark green<em> hair were almost resting on his shoulders. _Almost. _They were ragged and cut without any sense of normality. He was to work with some weird? Oh, great. But he could always kill him, right?

And just then screen went all blank. Suddenly there was silence and all the men were ready to go and kill the bastard who dared to mess with boss' right hand. They only needed one word. Even a gesture. But Mello was still and Rod didn't take an action, wondering how much more entertaining it could get. After all if something went wrong they could always kill fucker. And he actually didn't want to get in Mello's way, which was as wicked as Mello himself. He just stared at black screen waiting. What this green-haired fucker planned? What did he think he was doing? After all he was at Mafia's hideout. There was actually no way out. And then white letters appeared.

''Go to hell Rod.'' Mello covered with his body the whole screen, eyes wide at what he saw. That was it. Encrypted message. And.. The response.?

_''You've made me wait too long, my dear friend.''  
>''Same here. Though it a shame I am no more your soul-mate''<em>

_..._

_Matt._ It couldn't be him. They kept in touch. He would tell him. He would find him sooner. He wouldn't wait this long. He would tell him to come get him. It wasn't him. _Matt. _There was no way. That hair was green. And Matt was a redhead. Always burning, not only inside but visibly outside. _Matt. _Of course it was weird he dealt with the whole algorithm in ten minutes.. Less than this. But it was impossible. He never liked risking his life. And Mello not even once told him he became Mafia member. Not to mention boss' right hand.. _Matt. _After seconds when he couldn't make a move, his whole body was stiffened he was starring on those letters, one by one. "Shame I am no more your soul-mate"_ Matt._ He choked onto words he wanted to shout out and then he smashed the screen on the floor. Letters boobed and blurred when he kicked it, again and again. Fuckin' soul-mate He had NO soul-mate Not now. Not ever.  
><em>''...you are my best friend, Matt. But what is more, you are also my soul-mate The only person, who will ever understand me this well in this world. You are the piece of me.'' MATT. <em>He kicked the desk and using whole strength remaining in his body at this hour he knocked it down. Why did this guy came now, only to confuse him? He was living this long without piece of himself. And now he remembered. Now it hurt to be incomplete. _MATT!_ He rushed to the room, pushing away those who were in his way, smashing them on the walls, not caring if they got out of this alive or not. Matt, Matt, Matt, please don't be here, please be, please don't.. Matt, he didn't know. He was a mess now.  
>He barged in the room where the hacker sat, big smirk decorating his face. His lips curled in even bigger one, when the door flew open, banging on the wall and blonde Mafia actual leader stopped at the entrance, taking in the whole view, legs crossed in ankles resting on the table, hands crossed behind head, googles over eyes.<p>

Matt.

..bruises on his face, ragged clothing, some burn holes on stripped shirt, still fresh scars on his neck as if he was being strangled not even two hours ago. Mello closed his eyes for a second. He wanted to kill those who did this to Matt. But he couldn't. He couldn't show weakness. He couldn't show _he_ was his weakness. His best friend, his soul-mate. Because this would end bad for the two of them. This way anybody who had thing for Mello could get back at him by doing something to Matt. He had to stop himself. He had to get a hold of himself. So when he opened his eyes there was merciless smirk on his lips and mean glint in piercing eyes.

"You want to be dead, don't you, asshole?'' Matt raised his eyebrows, still relaxed. He shrugged only a little because position he was in wasn't the best for this activity. Mello clucked and rested hands on his hips.

''Mello. You got quite pissed. You okay?'' Rod stopped behind his back and this irritated him even more than before.

''Yeah, Rod, but I think we need to teach this sissy a lesson, don't you think?''

''That's fine with me but get the idea it's almost five in the morning. You wanna teach him, then do. But without me.'' Mello almost laughed. This was exactly what he wanted. Being one on one with Matt. However he had to act it out. Till he will be even more powerful, he won't show this was his dearest friend. No freakin way.

''Whatever. Just got him to my room. It's the one farthest away so his screaming and begging won't disturb your sleep.'' He shrugged and then turned away from Matt, who had weird look in his eyes. As if he didn't want to believe this was Mello. Hell, it was Mello and Matt will get the idea in second. Rod shrugged and nodded on a few men who forced themselves on Matt to get him in Mello room.

_Forgive me this first impression, my friend._

* * *

><p>He leaned on the wall in the darkest corner licking his chocolate. He had to try and calm down because if he jumped right into this room he wouldn't be able to control his emotions. He would burst out crying and cuddling to Matt, saying how much he missed him and felt lost. But that would be showing weakness. Mello never showed weakness. That is never from the time he left Wammy's, Matt and simple life. He looked at his hands. They were trembling. As well as his heart. Why are you trembling, stupid heart? It's only shithead<em>. <em>Now, thinking logically, not even my friend. So why am I shaking with fear and enthusiasm? Why?  
>Mello coughed awkwardly and stepped closer to doors. His mind was a mess. And he hated this feeling so much. Mind was the part of his being he took great proud in. Along with his body, yes.. but mind was something fabulous. He liked being lusted after, but body itself couldn't make a lot without mind. Only being a genius leaded him to his position. That's why those thoughts flying incoherently made him mad.<br>With great force he slammed doors open and stepped in, taking all at once. He smirked, seeing Matt sprawled on his own bed, with googles discarded on floor along with his gloves. Some fresh bruises were decoring his face and Mello felt sudden urge to come closer and comfort him. But that was not happening. .

''Welcome, Mello.''

''You know you are welcoming me in my own room and yet you still make it sound as impudently as ever.'' His leather PANTS CRACKED WHEN HE MOVED, COMING CLOSER TO BED. He sat down and out of nowhere smacked Matt's face. Angrily, with great power. Matt's face tilted to the side because of the strength of punch and he squeezed his eyes tight.

''Yea_,_ I did expect some kind of abuse from you. After all you are 'tough guy' right Mels?'' Matt glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, smirking deviously. Mello's hands curled into fists. He wanted to punch him, punch him hard, punch him until he bleed. For all this time he was lying, working undercover, without telling him he actually achieved his goal, he actually.. He actually what? Blonde smiled bitterly. That Matt what? That he did this for him? Bullshit! He surely did this for himself. There was no way he was running after him all this time. This was just totally impossible. Even if he wanted to believe it was true, he couldn't. He had to be reasonable He came here to get well-paid job not eve knowing Mello was part of this shit. Surely, it was only a coincidence. Sadly, only this. Oh, God, you think it was funny? It wasn't. And Matt came here and must be laughing his ass of after discovering Mello still held piece of his promise.. Piece of their past. Fucking algorithm. But, it didn't mean anything. Neither to Mello, nor to Matt.

''It's kind of freaking me off, this kind of coincidence. That you looked for a job and bumped at me.'' Mello laughed sarcastically, taking off his gloves. He put them on nightshelf, not like redhead, threw them wherever on floor. He hated mess.

''Who said it was a coincidence?''

''Me.'' Mello cut him off and stood up. Five in the morning. Too late to go to sleep, to early to actually be awake and do something. _Anything. Accompanied_ by Matt's silence he slowly made his way to desk. He sat beside this and started undoing his boots. Heavy boots, the ones only real badass could have. And he was badass, the worst one among those here. He smiled to himself and finally put boots away, then darting his fingers to laces in pants, to loose them a little.

"So, Matt.. You wanted to get the job, hm?'' Matt watched those fingers make their way to blonde's crotch, enchanted in their slow, sensual movements. He could swear Mello was doing this on purpose, trying to seduce him. And oh, he did it well. Then the laces were loose, so loose the cloth almost fall to the sides showing surely bare abdomen.. This was so.. stimulating. Matt gasped for air, forcibly darting his eyes back to Mello's face_. _If he found out what redhead was actually thinking and imagining, he would be dead in seconds._  
><em>''What?''

''I asked why do you want to work with Mafia I can get the idea what you might be thinking. Women, money, power.. But it's not everything. You shouldn't forget it's the real mob. No kidding. And if I remember correctly you never wanted to do illegal things? Or something changed?'' Matt shrugged lightly trying to find neutral place to look at. But, there was no such a place on Mello's body. So he chose to look at his black, shiny boots resting next to his feet.

''Many things changed Mells.''

''You know, remembering some time ago we were friends I can arrange the way out for you. Then you can live a happy and long life.''

''Shut the fuck up, Mello.'' Blonde at first choked on his own saliva hearing those words. Nobody in a long time dared to speak to him like that. Then small smirk curled on his lips and he actually chuckles, crossing his ankles and putting them on the desk, the same was Matt did earlier. ''If I came here, it means I know what I am doing. Not your business You being here has nothing to do with me being here.''

If Mello wasn't controlling himself, his jaws you fall open. Matt was a bit too cocky for this situation and he didn't like it. Not at all.

''Watch it. I am a boss here, you know.''

''And I thought it was big guy next to you.'' Said Matt, smiling ironically. Mello rolled his eyes.

''Yea, sure thing. And it was L who ruled Watari, not the opposite.'' He blabbered, to make Matt get the idea how it actually worked. You didn't have to have the title of boss to rule the mob. And this way it was even better. If somebody wanted to destroy them, he would aim at Rod firstly. In his heat he mentioned something from old times. L, Watari. Almost Wammy's house.. Matt's eyes softened a little and Mello registered they were exactly as kind as when they were twelve and still best friends, when he looked at him.

''Ah, you're right. The same was with Roger. Like he could ever tame you and talk into doing the things he wanted.''

''Ahh, yes, that's true! He was so dumb, always doing exactly what I wanted without noticing it!'' Mello laughed nodding his head. Matt's eyes softened more, when he thought that after all this was still Mello he knew. Of course, he wanted to look badass.. Okay, he _was_ badass, but still. He had this cheerful smile curling his lips and glint in eye which told you immediately he was at least content, if not truly happy. Yes, this was still Mello, no guesses. Then, Mello coughed when he caught himself talking and laughing so freely. No way was that happening. He scanned redhead's face and manifestly shrugged.

"What did they do to you?'' He asked nonchalantly looking at Matt's neck. Redhead laughed once more and finally sighted, as if exhausted, but still not wanting to show this.

"Ah, you know. Some things. Welcome party.''

''They called this a welcome party?'' Matt shrugged. His way of saying 'maybe'. ''Huh, so this was it.. I never had an interest in those who couldn't pass the test so didn't know what they were doing to them.. Nice work.''

Matt looked up to see disgust deforming blonde's facial features. Ahh, so he wasn't actually proud to them, no matter what tone he used. Matt smiled lightly, fully satisfied. If he wasn't really glad they hurt Matt, it was okay. As long as he was caring about him, even if a little, everything was okay. Even, when he himself didn't want to anticipate this.

''Some beating, burning, strangulation.. Pissy bastards.'' Matt chuckled. He didn't want to tell all this shit but just couldn't help himself, seeing more and more concern in blue eyes. Those stormy blue, in this weak light almost metallic eyes. Mello got up on his legs and walked slowly to Matt.

''Yea, I did recognize strangulation..'' He sat down next to Matt and brought his face close to his neck, looking closely at bruises. He brushed his fingertips at them softly, tracing red marks. '' Hm.. Quite dark.. You must have been choking and falling from consciousness to unconsciousness They allowed you to breath only at last second, when you thought you were going to die.. right?'' Suddenly he raised his eyes to look in Matt's. He nodded and shrugged about hundredth time.

''Show me burn marks.''

''Mello, there is no need to..''

''Why are you suddenly so panicked? Show me.''

''No.''

''Show me!'' Mello brought his left hand to Matt's neck and squeezed it weakly. From earlier abuse it was very sensitive and action became very painful. Redhead choked, his hands instinctively shoot up to Mello's, who meanwhile gripped his shirt and yanked it up to show off Matt's tanned, muscled body. No, not this time. Not like old times. When they were children Mello was always jealous about Matt's abs and nice form. It was the first thing catching eyes. But now there was no thought spared to his abs, because all his attention was engulfed by large bruises, scratches and grazes all over his body accompanied by dark, burnt skin. Not to the point of leaving permanent scars, only to the point of hurting like shit.

''You fool.'' Mello whispered, suddenly run out of energy. He rested his forehead on bruised chest and closed eyes. This was too much, all too much. "You fool, why did you come here..'' This idiot was hurt so badly and yet still managed to laugh and joke, acting all cocky. He squeezed his eyes tighter, his breathing irregular. ''Go home. Just.. go home. Go to Roger, to Wammy's. He will get you a great job, give you a place to live in. He will take care of you. He liked you, always. Just go and ask. And never come back.'' After long battle inside Matt decided to bring his hands to Mello's frame and wrap arms around him. Yet before he could do that, Mello got up and walked away. He stopped at desk, back still on Matt.

''Go. I don't want to see you here ever again.''

''That's your problem, I guess.'' He switched himself round, furious. ''I got a job, finally. And I won't loose it, you know. You are paying me too much and I kind like those chicks I saw there on my way. No way I am giving it up.''

''Fuck, what is wrong with you? You are only a nuisance for fuck's sake!''

''Yea, like I said. Your problem.'' Then he got up and walked to the door. He waved and after one second shut the doors close after exiting room. Mello kicked his desk. And once again. And again. And put his bare foot on it edge and pushed with all strength If fell on its side and Mello cursed. For how long will he be forced to work with this bastard who wanted to give his life up so easily?

* * *

><p>It was two in the morning. Bad things if were to happen then they always happened between one and five in the morning. There was no exception There was few of the Mafia members and some women trying to make them pleased. Mello was sitting on the couch, legs fallen open, one hand sprawled on backrest the other gripping chocolate. He was nibbling on it, slowly and sensually, falling from reality to almost dreaming. In the background somebody put on some music, not too loud and there was chatting and laughing and just lazying around. Matt was biting his cigarette while playing some weird game he just yesterday hacked. He didn't even notice when one of girls sat beside him and rested her head on his arm and started running her hands down and up his side. He raised his eyebrows on her and she winked and grazed her nails over his fly. Funny thing she looked similar to Mello. Ah, okay, saying similar was all too much. She just had similar hair colour as Mello, but it was enough for Matt's imagination to start working. He glanced at male blonde, only to find him sexily sprawled on a couch. This was..<em> hot.<em>

''See you are getting hard, master?'' She purred near his ear and he found it so gross, all this master thing. But way more gross was the fact some chick came closer to Mello and crawled on his lap, grinding at his hips. His eyes slowly opened and Matt wished he actually threw her away. But no such a thing happened as Mello smiled wickedly and said something quietly. She nodded and licked at his fingers which were gripping chocolate.

Matt wanted to raise and do something, but there was loud click when his belt opened and blonde chick grabbed his jeans.

''What the fuck, you bitch..'' He snarled pushing her away violently. She screamed in surprise and pain when collided with hard floor.

''Matt, it's enough to say 'no thanks'. No need to throw them around.''

''Look who's talking.'' He hissed but Mello gave him warning look and then looked at Rod as if telling Matt something. But before redhead could get it he returned to chick sitting on him and whispered something. He nodded vigorously and started undoing his pants laces.

_Don't fuckin do it right there_.. Matt choked when saw Mello's smile and tiny hands working on his bare navel. He swallowed loudly feeling his own erection swell. Mello threw his head back still faintly smiling and girl lowered herself even more, being now eye to his leather clad groin. Matt and Mello simultaneously gasped when she pushed leather to sides showing to world his member. Matt could only take a quick glance before chick took it in her mouth and immediately started working on it. He swallowed harder, feeling confused It was really hot, with Mello parting his lips and darting over them pink tongue, and clasping his hands on her head to push her further to go deeper, but at the same time redhead felt.. this miserable feeling when your stomach twists and clamps down and you want to throw out and don't know what to do anymore.. She speed up and he knew Mello was close, really close..

''Stop it this fucking minute or I will shoot your brains out.'' He exclaimed angrily. Mello's eyes shoot open and he also was angry. _Furious._ Matt didn't give a shit. ''If you need then go somewhere else. You are so gross..''

''What the fuck!'' He smiled inwardly when blonde pushed girl away, more brutally then he did.. and really, look who was talking, and without bothering to fasten the laces he only pushed leather together to cover his shaft and next second he was next to Matt and his fist collided with his jaw. He fell on the floor. God, he became stronger.

''What the fuck is your problem Matt?''

''Well, like always it's you!''

''Oh, so I was always your problem?''

''Wasn't you?'' Mello gritted his teeth together and them kicked Matt in the stomach. Redhead choked and curled in ball, the need of throwing up even stronger then before. But Mello didn't care. He kicked him again, and again, and again. Matt wasn't some bitch to cry and plead for forgiveness. If only Mello hadn't given him such strong blows and would only stop for a second, he would get up and fight him with the same fury. But, Mello didn't stop, so he could only protect his head with his shaking hands.  
>Mello grabbed him by the front of his shirt and yanked up to see his bruised face. Some blood was slowly leaking from cut lip. This was gross. Not Mello, but this! With final furious gasp he aimed at Matt's face and punched him hard, hardest he could. Matt's body limped and he was up only due to Mello's grip.<p>

''Soulmate.. my fucking ass..'' He coughed some blood on blonde's vest. He deserved it, even if it wasn't much of revenge.

''You want more, motherfucker? Then I can give it to you, you just have to ask nicely.'' Mello narrowed his eyes bringing his face closer to Matt's. Then somebody's hand fell onto his shoulder. ''What the fuck?'' He looked over shoulder only to see Rod, who raised his eyebrow and nodded at redhead.

''Leave him or he will die from your punches. We actually need him and if he will die I swear we won't look for anybody else.''

''I DON'T NEED ANYBODY!'' Blonde screamed furiously and then Matt smirked. He brought his aching hand up to Mello's leg and eventually pushed it under his leather pants. Before blonde could realise what he was doing he wrapped his fingers around his still hard.. Oh god, if not even harder then before member and squeezed it slightly.

''Yeah, after all you can jack off by yourself.. like always, right Mells?'' Rod chuckled slightly and Mello turned slightly red. But maybe it was because he was fucking _mad._

''Oh, you are so dead.. so fuckin dead..'' Mello gripped his shirt tighter and yanked him closer to look in his eyes. ''Get. your. hand. out. Or I will fuckin break your arm_._'' Matt smiled triumphantly but took his hand out. Mello threw him away in door's direction. ''Go.'' He commanded and when redhead didn't make a move to comply he got closer and kicked his ribs. Matt inhaled sharply and tried to get up. Eventually he staggered to the door and Mello smiled viciously. He will make him regret. Regret so hard he will be wishing death.

''Faster!'' He yelled at him and pushed out of room, followed by chick's fearful glances and entertained stares from Mafia members. Ah well, everybody knew Mello could give them fun no matter the circumstances He was quick to fight, threaten and hurt. And it was fun. Til time you were his aim.

''Mells.. I can't.. stand straight.'' Matt leaned on wall, his knees weighing down. Mello looked at him with disgust.

''And you expect me to help you? Don't fuckin joke with me!'' Matt staggered and eventually fell on floor.

''Mello.. My head is spinning.. It hurts. so bad..'' Mello raised his eyebrows. He was not feeling guilty. He was NOT! Ah, dammit. He came closer to Matt and crouched in front of him. He, still violently, yanked his head up by red hair and looked into clouded emerald eyes.

''What the fuck is wrong with you?''

''You.. Punched so hard.. my head.. I feel.. ahh..'' He caught redhead at last moment possible before colliding with floor. He cursed but still hold Matt in his arms. What to do? He was so mad at him.. But it was his friend. Yeah, it was past but still..

''Come on. We are going to some room. Get the fuck up or I will leave you there.''

''Mello.. I can't walk. Carry me..''

''Are you fuckin kidding me? You are taller than me by three inches and heavier by fourteen pounds. There is _no way _I am carrying you. Get up.'' He wrapped his arm around Matt's waist and helped him get up. Then he pulled him along to redhead's room. All the way redhead was whimpering quietly and a few times Mello had to help him once again into standing position. Finally they reached the door and Mello opened it.

''Come on, you need to lay down.''

''Yeah, you're right, I need to get laid..'' Mello raised his eyebrow at this choice of words but didn't comment it. Maybe he harmed his head more then he thought.

''Yeah, so.. you know. Tell me how do you feel.''

''I feel..hard Mello.'' Mello bent over and laid Matt on his messy bed. This moment Matt smirked viciously and clasped his hands around blonde's body. Hard.

''What the fuck?'' Matt chuckled when blonde tried to thrash around. Mello was right earlier. He was taller, heavier and.. yeah, he forgot to mention he was also stronger so no matter how wildly Mello fought him now, he had no chance to get out of his grasp. He rolled them so now Matt was on top and Mello laid sprawled beneath him.

''Oh, such dirty mouth. You know Mello, sometimes you are so dumb I am actually wondering how did you manage to be second at Wammy's..'' His eyes widened when Matt touched his face. He shivered and looked away.

''Get off. Now.'' Matt chuckled and leaded his hand down blonde's body, touching his sides, hipbone, navel, leather pants.

''You still have hard on.'' He smirked when Mello glared at him. This was exactly what he wanted.

''You manipulative jerk, I swear I will kill you!'' Mello thrashed around more wildly, but Matt only pinned him down with his body, grinding their groins together. Mello squirmed feeling Matt's big.. really big and oh, so deliciously hard erection rubbing at his abdomen. And for a second he wanted this man, he wanted him so hard it scared the shit out of him. ''Fuck, you are so dead.'' Matt smirked and pressed harder, producing more friction. Mello fisted his hair trying to push him away, but at the same time clamped teeth on lips to prevent himself from hissing.

This was great.

Matt stretched his hand and took the gun from his nightshelf. Then he got up and looked down on Mello, who glared at him once again.

''What the fuck now? You wanna threaten me? Like the hell I care.''

''No, not yet Mells. You just lay there and let me take my clothes off or I will shoot you. Okay?''

''..the fuck.'' Matt aimed at him. But did this shithead could actually hurt Mello? No. fuckin. way. And they both knew that. So Mello laughed and got up to walk away, but then he heard some noise.. Noise he knew very well, noise which was produced when somebody prepared gun to fire.. And then there was shot and pain. Fucking pain in his left arm. Did Matt actually pull the trigger?

''You son of a bitch!''

''I told you. So better lay down or next I will aim at your head.'' Blood leaked on the sheets when he laid down looking up at Matt, who first took his shirt off and then his pants. Next second he was straddling the blonde, who hissed in pain.

''Oh, don't be a sissy. It's only a scratch, bullet isn't in your body and it didn't go through you body..'' Mello glared at him. He fuckin shoot him and now dares to tell him he is a sissy? By now he should be aware he was really dead. However he couldn't not gasp, when Matt smiled and reached to glass placed on nightshelf. It was definitely whiskey with ice, Mello could recognize it by smell. The glass was suddenly next to his tight and Matt was putting in it his fingers. He caught one ice dice and brought it to Mello's lips. He grazed it on them slowly and when Mello darted his tongue out to lick water off he let him taste faint aroma of whiskey. Next second Mello's eyes widened when he saw Matt, still gripping his gun, stroking his neck with it and meanwhile pushing ice in his ass. Mello choked, and Matt reached for next one, which quickly joined the first. And after that came third ice dice, and ring of a muscles clamped down on his fingers tightly.

''Now, Mello.. Don't you even thing about running.'' And Mello didn't. He bit his lower lip so hard he drew some blood on it and Matt smiled, gasping for air. He took Mello's member in his cold hand and directed to his entrance and the next moment Mello was hissing, wiggling and gripping Matt's hips pushing him down on his swollen shaft.

''aahhn..'' He moaned, finally. Matt laughed while wincing This was it. His muscles were clamping harder, harder because of ice and Mello's hot member was stretching it, so painfully, so delightfully.

''Mello, harder..'' He breathed and yanked himself down, taking all of Mello's length inside of him, squeezing his eyes shut. It was so good, so good..

''Matt!'' Some blood fell from his wound, and Matt smeared it on Mello's arm, while trying to get off his vest. Blonde hissed, bathing in pain and this cold tightness and there was blood on his chest, on his arms, on his tights and he was squirming and..

''Oh god, Matt.. deeper..'' Blonde demanded when Matt raised and took almost all of Mello out so his head was buried between his hot asscheeks and then he slammed down, burring Mello to the hilt. He moaned and squirmed and then pushed his hips up and Matt shouted, gripping Mello's hips to keep balance and Mello was fisting sheets. It was so fucking good, when Matt was slamming himself on him and his ass was clasping on his thighs and they were so close to each other and they were moaning, while Mello kept thrusting up, throwing his head back. He arched his back off the sheets and Matt sped up, slamming down harder and harder on his member. His thigh muscles were clenching so hard it hurt, and his legs were shaking and he couldn't take it anymore..

''Mello.. fuck..'' Mello grasped him and threw down, on his back and at once started rocking between his leg, hard and fast, thrusting with passion.

''Matt.. you fucker..'' He hissed and slapped Matt's ass. Glass fell down and they were laying in whiskey sheets, fucking like animals. Matt brought his legs up around Mello's waist, but he caught them midway and threw on his shoulders. They clenched around his neck and blonde slammed hard, animalistic in redhead's hot ass, slammed deep, slammed repeatedly, biting on his lower lip even though there was blood all over it. Matt was shifting from the bed with each thrust and it was so good, so hard.

''nn.. harder..''

''you cunt.. You cheap manwhore..'' Mello hissed shutting eyes. He angled himself better and thrusted once again. And Matt screamed. Screamed to heaven for help. For help not to faint and not loose this pleasure.

''Oh..oh.. wasn't that.. your.. prostate, Matty?'' Mello managed to choke out breathlessly, smirking evilly at redhead who was looking up at him with watered eyes.

''HARDER, FOR FUCK SAKE!'' Matt was so tight Mello actually couldn't stop himself from thrusting in him, even though he wanted to torture him more. He just gave in and slammed at redhead's prostate, eliciting loud groan.

''Mello.. more..more..'' He demanded bucking his hips, rocking along to Mello's thrusts. His hands were all over this slim body and sheets, and eventually they spotted ice which didn't manage to melt yet. He screamed when Mello hit his prostate and tightened his grip on blonde's neck with shaking legs. Mello leaned on him more, pushing redhead's legs closer to his own body. He thrusted harder and Matt felt his member rubbing at his own skin.

''fuck..'' Mello cursed and Matt shifted more to get blonde's cock deeper. At the same time he clasped his fingers at ice and brought them to Mello's ass, which was bouncing from sharp motion. He groped and fondled him, pushing his asscheeks apart and Mello was slamming in his ass, tearing him apart. And then he breathed Matt's name and moaned loudly when Matt slipped all ice dices inside him at once. Mello arched his back, getting deeper in his ass, running away from Matt's fingers. But it didn't change anything because ice was already in his ass, freezing it, producing weird and painful feeling which caused him to harden even more, to slam at Matt's prostate with more force.

''Mello, harder.. oh, Mello, Mello, Mells..'' Matt enchanted, throwing his head back and then he came, without being touched, spurting hard on his legs and stomach, biting hard on his lips. His ass ring tightened around Mello who cried out and followed second after, spilling deep into Matt with his final thrust. Buried in his depths he fell on top of redhead, who grumbled and tried to entangle his legs. Finally they fell limp on his sides when Mello shifted only a little to help him and laid on top of him once again, still not pulling out of his ass.

''Fuck..'' Mello exclaimed and Matt laughed weakly, hugging him, pressing hard to his chest. Mello rolled his eyes however didn't push away. This was somehow soothing. Even though very inappropriate, still soothing.

''Yes, that was.. something. Definitely.''

''Shut up.''

''And you were so vigorous Mello.. And so.. audible..'' Matt chuckled and Mello felt his face burn even more then before.

''Stop laughing.''

''How was that? Wait.. Ahh, so good.. Matt.. clench more..yes.. ahh.., wasn't it?'' Mello got up pulling out of redhead not so gently and punched him once again in face. Matt winced but still, there was playful smirk on his lips.

''Shut up. Tomorrow be sure to die. And use your gun on me one again, I will rip your dick off, got it?'' Then not even caring about his vest, Mello glared at Matt once again and got out, shutting door with loud thud.

* * *

><p><em>This felt so good, so wet, moist.. He threw his head back and arced his back getting deeper, deeper into this hot and skilled heaven, to produce more friction, to get this feeling all over his body..<em>

''..llo'' _It felt really good and he squeezed his eyes from the effort to prolong this, even if for second, because he didn't want to lose, not now, not ever._

''ello..nh.. '' _Shh, this was so good, do not disturb. He was at his peak, he wanted to be engulfed entirely, to thrash around in pure ecstasy, bliss.._

''MELLO!'' His eyes shot open only to see Matt bent over him, looking at his face. At this point hot and crimson red face.

''WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THERE?'' Mello burst out, getting quickly into sitting position. He thanked God for getting under sheets before falling asleep and he brought them more on his laps, as if he was cold. Matt sat beside him and stared in his still dreamy eyes.

''Came to talk.''

''In the three thirty in the freakin morning?''

''Yup.''

''You reek of alcohol.''

''Only a little.'' Mello sighted. Maybe in this condition Matt won't notice.. Well, anything. Especially not his raging erection. Erection awaken because of him. And the night they shared a week ago. Yeah, it was already a week since then. Life was going its normal route. Mello and Matt were working as if nothing happened [Mello demanded to treat that sex as pure fucking out of stress, nothing more], playing, drinking and talking. No more fucking, touching, mentioning. It was only Mello weird mind that insisted on playing with him some pitiful jokes, when he was asleep.  
>That is why he now feared nights. Feared falling asleep and feeling Matt's mouth on him, his tongue, his hands, his body perfectly fitting his own frame.. He feared falling asleep and basking in this glory of being Matt's lover, enjoying this, <em>still wanting more..<em>

''Ekhem. What are you thinking about Mello?'' Blonde became even redder when Matt lied down on his stomach, staring at his face. He coughed and shrugged.

''Nothing. What did you want to talk about?'' He asked preparing for tough talk. After all it wasn't the easiest task to talk with drunken man and get rid of him while you lusted after him and it was such fine situation to take advantage of him.. No, no way. He will think next morning that Mello wanted him or something and won't let him be with stupid comments and jokes.

''Your face is hot. And so is your body. Were you imagining something dirty?'' Matt smirked, placing his hand on blonde's leg.

''Get the fuck out if this is what you are going to talk about.'' Mello growled and laid down, back to Matt's face. Redhead, this time actual redhead, not only from the title as Mello forced him to dye back, smiled lightly and shifted a little. He brought his hand around Mello's waist, who clearly stiffened. Matt chuckled and nuzzled his face in the back of blonde's neck.

''You know Mello.. You fucked me really like animal.. Not even one kiss.. tender touch.. word..''

''Shut up. You wanted this like that.''

''Are you telling me you gave me what I wanted?''

''Yea. That was it. I didn't want to be shoot by insane you once again.'' Matt smiled, fastening his grip over Mello body. He pressed them together firmly and breathed lightly on his skin.

''You know, I now also have a gun in my pants.''

''I want fuck you. You can kill me, but I won't. It's fucking almost four in the morning.''

''Mello? Turn around.'' When Mello didn't do as asked, Matt shifted and rolled over him, crushing his body into bed in the midway. Blonde groaned with frustration, when redhead once again brought his hands around him, this time face to face, chest to chest, legs to legs.. ''Mello. You are hard. Were you dreaming about something dirty?''

''Yeah, fucking your mouth.'' Well.. that was true. But Matt didn't know so only laughed and pressed their foreheads.

''Hey, Mello. Was that really only fucking?''

''Yeah, why?''

''For me, it was lovemaking.'' He whispered just before pressing his lips to Mello's, working them at slow, lazy pace, entangling fingers in his hair. He could feel the other stiffen once again, but even so he didn't pull back, taking as long as he could, tasting those sinful lips. But it didn't last long.

''Fuck you'' Mello gasped, pushing him away. Matt smirked. This was not so bad idea. ''Go to hell Matt.''

''I expected more violence.''

''Want me to shot you as a payback? I can do this. But don't want to. So get your fucking ass outta here. Want to be alone.''

''Why? You know Mello.. First we fought. Then we fucked. Then we kissed. And we made love. So.. why not confessing now? Our way is wicked, so turned upside down.. Why not?''

''Maybe because there is nothing to confess?''

''I have confession Mello. Mind listening to me?'' Blonde rolled his eyes in impatience, but nodded while murmuring 'fine'. Matt smiled and brought blonde's hand under his head, to feel his palm on cheek. ''My being here has everything to do with you being here. You went away and left me behind. But before going you promised to get me back, no matter what. So I worked hard. I really worked hard. And even when you were telling me lies, I still believed it's for my own safety and well-being. When you didn't tell me about mafia, I found out by myself only to not loose you from my sight. And you know Mello.. We were back then fourteen so I didn't understand it.. Well, I didn't even think about this. Being with you was enough. But when you went away and I matured.. Now, you are my everything. No more only friend. Some laughable soulmate. Like you said. Now you are the piece of me. You are Matt. And Mello is me. I don't exist without you.. Mello, are you asleep?''

Mello hesitantly shook his head, trying to grasp the most suitable words. He couldn't. Didn't want to say them. Because it was not it. He couldn't. Really.

''It's so gross Matt. I always thought you hated such crappy talk and see what you are doing.'' Mello teased trying to laugh it off. But he couldn't. Couldn't. Couldn't. Why was there something he couldn't do? He tightened his grip over Matt's face and closed his eyes once again. He fear so much there will be tears. Tears of happiness that he got his friend back.

''I missed you.'' He whispered finally, when Matt almost doubted he will receive the answer he craved.

''I missed you too.''

''Matt. I also have a confession.''

''Mm?'' He raised his eyebrows. ''What?'' Then furrowed them. ''Mello, I can't hear you.'' He brought his ear to Mello's mouth. ''Once again.''

''I love you.''

* * *

><p>''Where is he? I will fuckin shoot him!'' Mello growled coming into the same room in which he some days ago beaten crap out of Matt, who was actually sitting on a couch, surrounded by girls and gaming device. Mello gritted his teeth and came closer. He grabbed Matt by front of his shirt and yanked up, face few inches from his. One girl screamed, another choked on it. Some new dude got quickly up and pointed his gun at Mello.<p>

''Leave him!'' There was quick click of safety and then he screamed in pain, when Mello aimed and shot his leg.

''Don't get in my fucking way or I will kill you!''

''Mello, don't kill all of my underlings.'' Rod chuckled. New guy cursed himself. Mello, best guy in Mafia. Right hand. The brain of all actions. Well, it wasn't this weird he didn't know it was him. He hardly got in playroom, spending his time working or being.. somewhere. And for fuck's sake, he was so.. _feminine.._

''What is it Mells?'' Matt asked, calmly turning off his game. He took off his googles to look straight in blue eyes.

''Why is my fucking laptop shitted with your games and there is no data I wanted?'' Matt felt barrel pressed straight to his temple and smiled.

''Because your laptop is a piece of shit. So there are my games. And data are on mine as it is easier and faster for me to work on this.'' Some of guys who saw a few times somebody talk back to Mello [however never in this manner, especially referring to something that he possessed as a 'shit'] widened their eyes waiting for his brain to be blown away.

''fuck you!''

''Yees, I knew that was what your really wanted.'' Matt laughed happily and wrapped his hand around Mello's neck. Forgetting about barrel, game, about everything, he just pulled fuming Mell out to their bedroom. Well, that was now their daily life, he just got used to this.


End file.
